


:D!!!!

by failpail (shamebucket)



Category: EAD RPF!!!, Fandom RPF
Genre: Crack, EADrabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/failpail
Summary: goes
Relationships: Mistress & Sexbot69 (EAD RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	:D!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockitallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockitallbefore/gifts).



"Starting WW1 at :20." 

Sexbot waited. He knew that his time was coming. Robots have to listen to what humans say. And, sometimes, to what other robots have to say.

Mistress cleared her throat. "Word War 1 for 25 minutes." 

_"goes"_  
_"goes"_  
_"goes"_

Without skipping a beat, Sexbot added: _"goes"_

"good bot"

"HECK YES!"

Mistress chuckled to herself. Sexbot didn't actually write, but he was glad to be acknowledged.


End file.
